Dream Upon A Star
by SandyMist
Summary: Yami/Yugi and friends are going on a holiday in america. Join them going to water parks and adventure park but not knowing evil is growing...
1. Default Chapter

It Begins /Yami talking to Yugi\ //Yugi talking to Yami\\ Notes:  
  
Yugi`s dream Yugi is standing in a middle of a desert he recognises it as Eygpt, but there is none around just plain wind carrying sand.blowing in his face. He looks around in the desert. "What is this place?" "Everything sometimes has to begin life, destiny, love and so on. But nothing can begin without something happening to begin the things life." The sentence echoes in every direction .Yugi still looks around, puzzled. There he has in his dream trapped in a middle of the desert with an unknown voice, "Great" he thought.  
  
(You cant say suddenly but ill say it) Suddenly a image emerged. Few metres in front of , Yugi. It was a girl but a bit taller than Yugi she had sea blue eyes with a white dress and a belt holding it. She had a little crown on with some bracelets but with unusual glow around her.  
  
"ER." Yugi couldn't continue he was speechless as this girl was floating in mid-air!  
  
"Hello Yugi" The girl said in a high toned voice.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
The girl didn't answer and Yugi spoke again.  
  
"What's you name?"  
  
"Lavender" Lavender said .The sand blew around and Lavender disappeared and  
Yugi broke out of his dream.  
  
Yugi woke up not sweating not like he had run a mile non-stop he was calm but confused. Why was he having this dream when it was in Eygpt? I thought Yami lived in Egypt and it would be his dream. He looked at the clock it  
was 5:58 am. He thought he could get up yet and get the best pancakes  
before the others woke up.  
  
Yugi got up and he woke up Yami aswell.  
  
"Why are you getting up at this time?" Yami said tiredly.  
  
"I woke up so I thought I might aswell get up" Yugi got up and went into the shower. After that he got dressed and made his way to the main living room. Yugi and the gang were at the hotel because they was taking a holiday  
in America.  
  
Yugi was thinking about the girl but he took no notice and grabbed the best pancakes already set by the owners he hadn't meet them yet and he wanted to. Yami can out having his breakfast and Joey joined him he was yawning.  
"Hey yy-ugi" Joey said tiredly.  
  
"Im not-"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Yami sighed and moved from the table and made his way examining the hotel. The hotel was called "Kelters Hotel" a werid name for a hotel Yami thought  
but he didn't understand the present time.  
  
Tristan shouted down to Yami." Yo Yami" Yami turned round a least someone  
knew his name. "Hello?! We have to come and grab info the owner is going to help us where to go for the best places" Yami nodded and ran downstairs with Tristan. The  
others were in the room all with the same faces. they were very tired.  
  
Mai was chatting to Joey about gardens for some reason Tea was gave Yami a come over here look Yami changed as Yugi wanted to come out (He had a bit of a crush on the annoying girl) //Thanks\\ /No problem\ The owner entered  
the room Yugi stared at the owner then gasped it looked like the girl..  
  
Please R&R Vicky needs 1 R&R to carry on with the 2nd Chapter 


	2. Join the fun

Join the fun  
  
Summery: Yugi nearly gets all his questions answered. Disclaimer: Im not saying it again!  
  
Join the fun:  
  
Yugi gasped it was the girl. It looked like her blue eyes, purple hair but with a different outfit. She had a non sleeved top which was yellow and blue ¾ trousers. She walked in and smiled at them. Joey was the 1st to speak.  
  
"You don't look older enough to be an owner?!" He shouted as the others  
glared at him. She laughed.  
  
"I'm not IM the owners daughter" Her voice was just like a normal girls voice. There was one part of her jewellery which stood out not the necklace but it was a bracelet it was gold and pretty nice by Mai`s point." Anyway  
im supposed to tell you where the best places so you best place I would  
think you'll enjoy is. is called Rightwell Water Park"  
  
"Whoa!" Joey yelled. The rest looked at her asking for more information.  
  
"It's a Water Park with the worlds biggest slide you should really enjoy  
it"  
  
"Where is it we have a map but Mai`s driving is-" Mai gave a face. "Er  
okay" Tristan said.  
  
"Its far away ill say you could make there for.2 hours" She answered her  
smile came up again. Yugi and the others were looking forward to this.  
"Theres a place to eat there too, its amazing."  
  
"You've been there?" Yugi said.  
  
"No. Ive only read about it" The rest looked at each over. "You might aswell set of at 10:00 so at 12:00 all the rides are open and believe me  
its not like a airport its no really really busy because its far away"  
//Perfect\\ /Yes\ " So what are you going to do after?"  
  
" Come back here and have tea out" Mai said.  
  
"Nice" The girl said.The boys went out but Mai and Tea joined in a  
conversation with the girl.  
  
"Whats you name then?" Tea said.  
  
" My name is Kirmay ( ker-mi )" Kirmay said. The girls cotinued chatting but Mai came to a point where Tea gave her a thumbs up look (I do lots of  
looks).  
"So do you want to come with us youre a really good friend you know"  
  
"Me? I would come differently" Kirmay said pleased.  
  
Thank you Seto-Kaiba Red Archery Girl for the review. But people im hoping  
for another review for Chapter 2. 


End file.
